


In Need Part III

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hot girls in a (not so) hot car. Joan gets a bit reckless but she just can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those like-minded freaks for recent thought-provoking and fic-inspiring conversations.  
> Extra special thanks, as always, to Frou Frou <3 <3

Joan and Vera sat in The Governor's Lexus. Kissing.  
“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do to you with this” Joan grasped the cock protruding from her fly “all day.”  
“Do you ever actually do any work, Joan or do you just think about fucking me all the time?”  
“Careful, Deputy…Now stop talking and take your knickers off.”  
Vera giggled and began to wriggle in her seat, her hands reaching underneath her skirt and pushing lace panties down her slim legs.  
“Give those to me.” Joan pocketed the lingerie.  
“Now roll your skirt up around your waist. Slowly, Vera.”  
Vera was already turned on from Joan kissing her. She was after all extremely skilled and had delightfully wandering hands. But now she shivered with anticipation. It wasn’t like Joan to do something so risky. A snog in the car was one thing but was Joan really going to fuck her, here in this deserted parking lot? Her clit pulsed at the thought of Joan climbing on top of her and fucking her hard. Just as well she has easy-clean leather seats she thought gleefully.

“Now, Vera. I’m sure, knowing you, that you’re probably already, er well lubricated. But how about you help me out here just in case.“ She reached over and grabbed Vera’s hair hard, pulling her towards her until her head was level with the cock. Vera licked and sucked the rounded head with gusto, enjoying the spasms shooting all the way from the taut skin of her skull to her cunt.

“Goood, Vera. Now come here”  
Joan reached for Vera, hooking large hands into her Deputy’s armpits, pulling and twisting her round as she climbed into her lap until she was facing forwards. Vera pushed herself backwards, lustful instinct and a hand seeking out the cock; with a deep groan she guided the bulbous head to her aching cunt and slowly lowered herself onto it. She was so wet it slid in easily. Joan undid Vera's jacket and shirt buttons. Slipping warm, searching fingers inside she played with Vera breasts, cupping them, teasing her nipples with fingertips and nails until they were rock hard and Vera was begging for Joan to squeeze them. The Governor obliged, pulling hard at rigid teats.

She slid her other hand up Vera’s thigh and caressed her soft belly before slipping long fingers through Vera’s hairy mound and between her wet divide, circling her clit and rubbing swollen labia. Joan undid Vera’s utilitarian bun, smirking slightly at her Deputy’s attempt to copy her style. Although she had to admit that she had overheard several of the women commenting what a bitch Vinegar Tits had become. The Mouse was slowly coming good.

Vera braced herself on her lover’s thighs, hips rotating as she slid her lithe body up and down the wet cock. She moved from side to side, crying out in bliss at the sensation of her stretching cunt. Joan noted wryly how turned on she was by the slight recklessness of the situation. Vera's shifting movements and the sharp pain of her Deputy's nails digging into her thighs were making Joan’s clit pulse. She shifted her hips and started to move against Vera. God, how did this woman do this to her! 

The situation was rash enough, she needed to stay in control but...she quickly divested Vera of her jacket, shirt and bra. She needed to feel those perfect tits pressing against her tingling palms. She enclosed the beautiful, soft flesh in her long, pale hands feeling Vera push herself forward to increase the contact. She pinched the elongated nipples between thumb and forefinger, gently twisting and pressing at first, increasing the pressure as Vera moaned and twisted her head back, her back arching. She was so beautiful as she took her pleasure, thought Joan. She plunged her tongue into Vera's willing mouth. She needed to possess her, to make her her own. Gripping the long, veined column of her Deputy’s neck she thought how beautiful it would look in a studded leather collar. She imagined licking over the leather and felt her clit jolt.

Vera continued to move her hips, Joan’s now rising to meet them as they settled into a steady rhythm. “Do you want me to touch you, Vera? I want to watch you come.”  
Vera grabbed Joan’s hand and plunged it between her thighs. “Yes, touch me now! Fuck me, Joan.” 

Joan cupped her fingertips over her Deputy’s clitoris lightly caressing it, marvelling at how swollen it was. She watched Vera’s response as she began to move faster, thrusting her hips, grabbing onto the steering wheel to brace herself. Joan increased the pressure; she played with her Deputy’s clit, watching intently, as Vera moaned ever louder until she came, her slight body flailing wildly. She slumped over the steering wheel as she caught her breath. “Ah, shit, sorry!” cried Vera as she inadvertently sounded the horn with her elbow. “Vera!” chastised Joan. 

Vera knew Joan was turned on, the heavy panting in her ear had told her so, and she also knew Joan hadn't come. She reached down and pressed the seat lever, pushing it back as far as it would go.  
"Vera, are we going for another ride?" queried Joan sardonically.  
"You'll see..."

Vera lifted herself off the delicious cock, groaning as it reluctantly left her clutching hole. Carefully manoeuvering herself she twisted round, hands on Joan's shoulders, straddling her, looking into her face with a mischievous smile. Joan's jacket was already undone; Vera now spread it wide and pulled at hard nipples through her shirt. A groan left her boss' lips. It's just as well Joan's car is so big thought Vera as she slid her frame into the driver's footwell, hands on Joan's knees. She slowly and firmly slid her hands up Joan's solid thighs towards the streaky cock, locking lustful eyes with the Governor. 

"Vera." Joan’s voice carried a hint of warning but was silenced as Vera gripped the cock's base and pressed it hard into Joan’s clit, eliciting a gasp from her throat, which quickly turned to a groan as Vera lowered her face and licked her way up the drying cock. "Mmmmm." Vera found the taste of her own juices unexpectedly arousing. The girl was surprisingly brazen at times thought Joan, watching her lick and then bite her full lower lip.

Vera slowly rubbed her nipples up and down Joan’s wool-clad legs, her clit sparking again as they caught and chafed against the rough fabric of the uniform. Joan rapidly calculated the risk of discovery if this continued. It wouldn't do for the Governor of Wentworth to be caught in flagrante delicto. Her thoughts vanished in a haze of sharp sensation as Vera slipped her hand into Joan’s fly and unceremoniously shoved three fingers into her wet cunt. Joan was so aroused she couldn’t protest.  
"More Vera, all your fingers," gasped Joan.

Vera inserted another digit and her thumb; she curled them upwards and scraped along inner walls; she slid her fingers rhythmically in and out of Joan's drenched hole. Oh god, I really want to put my whole fist into her but I’m not sure how to do it properly. I need her to show me sometime, thought Vera. She gripped the chalky cock in her other hand circling it around and into Joan's clit, experimenting with angle and pressure, as much as the limited movement of the harness would allow. Remembering what Joan had taught her she responded to the noises emitted by her lover, from the low moans to the rasping snorts that dilated those regal nostrils. When she finally seemed to have located the spot that got Joan panting, The Governor widening her legs to enable better access, she started up a steady rhythm. 

Joan unbuttoned the top of her shirt and slid her hand into her bra to play with her nipples.  
"Show me" demanded Vera.  
Joan pulled her shirt open to the waist, gasping as Vera continued her ministrations. She pulled her bra down and cupped her ample and beautiful breasts, fingers sliding rapidly to aching, erect nipples, pulling, teasing...."oh god!" gasped Joan.

Skirt still around her waist Vera humped her cunt against Joan's leg. She didn't need to come again but relished the feeling of rough fabric against her nipples and slit. She felt titillated as she imagined the look of displeasure on Joan's face when she discovered silvery streaks down her trouser leg. Her hips thrust steadily in response, chafing the tip of her clit, surges of electricity rushing through her. Joan pressed her leg into Vera, much to her delight. She knew then that Joan liked it too; loved to watch how Vera enjoyed their fucking.

Joan imagined a police car pulling into the lot, a tap on the window as she and Vera struggled to cover themselves. She felt the thrill deep in her cunt, knowing how foolish this was, but god, Vera turned her on. Seeing her almost naked at her feet, hand deep in her cunt as the other manipulated the cock against her swollen clit. And how the horny little tart rubbed her snatch so deliciously against her mere minutes after being fucked senseless! 

"Concentrate, Joan. We don't want to be here all night. Who knows what perverts are out there desperate for a look at couples in their cars!" Vera flashed her another wicked grin and chafed her cunt hard against Joan’s leg as she relinquished her grip on the cock and scrabbled at the Governor's fly in a frenzy of urgent lust. She pulled at Joan's trousers to gain access to the delights beneath, lifting the cock slightly and shifting forward. Jesus, she smelt so good! She joyfully filled her mouth with hot, wet, furred flesh, groaning as she tasted Joan's salty, sweet essence. She ran her fingertips through luscious, thick curls and licked as far up and down as access would allow. 

A large, warm hand landed in her curls, gripping fast and tugging her hair hard. Vera felt that tug right in her cunt, just as Joan knew she would. Joan pushed her hips into Vera's face, The Deputy recognising and delighting in The Governor’s urgent need. Nose buried in Joan's damp hair Vera immersed herself in the delightful task at hand. She focused on what Joan had taught her at the fencing studio, firmly and repeatedly licking the spot just under her clit she knew would send the Governor howling over the edge. Sure enough, the grasping hand in her hair flexed and pulled, the pain becoming almost too much, as Vera's small, speedy hand worked at Joan's cunt, twisting and kneading, her tongue lashing her lover. 

"God, Vera yes! Fuck me hard, yes!" Hips grinding hard into Vera's face, Joan began to come. Vera loved it, seeing Joan so wet for her, asking her to fuck her. She kept up a steady rhythm, fingers pumping in and out of Joan's sopping cunt, her face soaked with saliva and sweet secretions, until she heard the deep snorts and felt the spasm that signalled Joan's orgasm. The Governor writhed underneath her, panting and gasping, still working her cunt on Vera’s hand as gentle aftershocks coursed from her centre.

Vera was so hot that she couldn't stop herself; she really needed to come now. She pulled her hand from inside Joan and sat back on her haunches watching Joan’s chest heave as she began to touch her breasts, lubricating her sensitive nipples with juice-coated fingers. Her other hand slid between her thighs. God, she was so wet again!

"Get in the back now, Vera!" said Joan breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her exhilarated fatigue Joan could see how turned on Vera was and was determined to regain the upper hand in this tryst. Vera was starting to get a little ahead of herself. Part of her liked this power a little too much so it was time to give her Deputy a not so gentle reminder who was boss.

Vera giggled as she clambered over Joan into the back seat, taking care to rub her tits over Joan's as she did so. "I feel like a randy fifteen year old, Joan. If only Mum could see me now!" Joan tried her best not to roll her eyes and concentrated instead on the sight of Vera's shapely arse pointing up at her, at the strong whiff of her wet cunt. Unable to resist, she slapped her hard on the exposed rump and smiled as Vera jumped and squealed. 

Joan quickly followed Vera into the back of the roomy Lexus. She shuffled into the comfortable leather seat and pulled Vera onto her lap, gripping her chin between long, white fingers and cupping her perfectly rounded arse with the other hand. Vera swallowed hard as Joan's thumb stroked over her slightly parted lips. Unable to wait any longer she began to push her hips into Joan, rubbing her clit slowly against the cock still protruding from her crotch. 

Joan nuzzled her face behind Vera's ear and achingly slowly dragged her broad tongue down Vera's neck before biting into the sensitive spot between its base and her shoulder. Her mouth suckling there, Vera gasped and writhed, fighting the ticklish feeling and focusing instead on the bolts of sensation shooting from her neck to her cunt. Joan released her Deputy and pushed her roughly away. "Joan!" she pouted. Joan adjusted the cock ensuring that the base was again in direct contact with her clit. Just in case.

She flipped Vera over so she was facing the back window. Still seated alongside her Joan ran one long finger between her Deputy’s arse cheeks and along her dripping slit; she really was insatiable! Vera pressed her nose into the seat in front of her, moaning. She inhaled fragrant leather and dragged her aching nipples across the smooth, cool surface. As she felt Joan mount her she gripped the headrest hard. Joan breathed heavily in her ear; determined to tease her she didn't enter her straight away. 

"Just how much do you want me to fuck you again, Vera? How wet are you?"  
“Please Joan, I'm so hot I need to come. Please just fuck me, touch me."  
Mollified that her Deputy was rightfully now begging HER for release Joan gripped the base of her cock and snaked it’s head down Vera's lower back, down the crack of her arse and between her cheeks. She felt Vera push herself backwards and froze; one hand rushed to the back of Vera's neck and gripped it tightly. "Keep still," she hissed.

Oh, how she loved dominating and controlling Vera. She was so eager, so very ripe. Joan felt so aroused watching her Deputy almost cry with frustration, desperate for Joan to touch her or to be allowed to touch herself. That split second between agonised frustration and the initial release when Joan finally touched her - the noises Vera made then sometimes almost made her come. And once Joan had given her the green light to take her pleasure pathetic, timid Vera was nowhere to be found. 

And this was how she wanted Vera to be in the prison. Taking what was hers by right, demanding what she wanted, commanding respect, in CONTROL. Just as The Governor was now. Fucking her in the back of her car might be a titillating thrill but every one of their encounters instructed Vera in some manner. 

For now though, she wanted nothing more than to hear Vera come again and if she did too, well that was just an added bonus of mentoring a promising Deputy. It was time to take one last risk tonight. She removed her shirt and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts properly at last. She slowly pushed the cock against Vera's entrance and ran her hands the length of Vera's arms before covering the girl’s hands with her own and pressing rock hard nipples into Vera's back. "Now you may move, Vera," she whispered hotly in her ear. She ran her tongue around the lobe to the back of Vera's neck and then latched her mouth onto it as she penetrated her with the cock.

Joan screwed her hard; they rutted like animals, Joan's sweaty breasts slapping against Vera's back. She angled her hips and thrust herself into Vera, chafing her clit against the cock's base. Tight leather harness straps dug deliciously into her slippery, swollen lips and Vera cried out in bliss. Joan's cock felt so good inside her.   
She loved it best when Joan fucked her doggy style, it stimulated every nerve ending she had. And felt slightly naughty. She thought wryly of Fletch humping over her and how little she had felt compared to THIS. She'd never felt this turned on with him. And she definitely wasn't a missionary position girl! Joan fucked her so well, always knowing instinctively what felt so good. Fast and hard until she was right on the edge, then slowing right down, grinding into her and stretching her cunt as she rotated her broad hips. Never stopping until Vera was fully sated.

Their sweaty bodies slipped over one another, beads of condensation running down the windows as they fucked rhythmically, in tune with each other. Vera arched her back stretching like a cat; Joan clutched at her dragging her nails down either side of her back. " Oh god, Joan, yes!" 

Vera thrust her cunt into her hand, pressing her hot, swollen clit hard against her fingers. Joan's hand slid over her own increasing the pressure, the other twisting a stiff nipple. Vera felt the tension building in her cunt again as her expert lover stimulated nerve endings all over and inside her body. Vera watched Joan's large, pale hand manipulate her own. Their fingers intertwined, then circled and rubbed until Vera thought she could take no more. It felt so good! She came hard, shouting as Joan continued to thrust inside her, her hands moving back up to the headrest, long arms cradling her Deputy.

“Joan?” gasped Vera, “will you teach me how to fist you?”  
Tension building fast, Joan imagined Vera’s whole hand thrusting inside her; the very thought sent a second wave of release crashing over her, her tender clit throbbing and pulsing against the cock’s base. “Yeeeess!” cried The Governor.

Joan slumped onto Vera her hands encircling her waist. She pulled out of her and rolled her body back into the seat, gently lifting Vera with her. Fumbling at her crotch she loosened the harness and released the wet cock, tossing it aside. She pulled Vera into her lap, her arms around her cradling her close to her chest, Vera's legs and feet curled up on the seat. She knew how much her Deputy needed this; the impulse wasn't strong for her but she found it nonetheless strangely meditative to be so close to someone yet silent. That at least she insisted upon. Eventually she turned Vera's chin towards her and kissed her. "Come on, it's time to go home." 

Have you not got a flask of tea and a picnic rug in here, Joan?” Vera asked playfully as they got dressed. Vera pretended not to notice that Joan hadn’t returned her knickers.   
“Very droll. I don’t do refreshments, Vera.”  
“Will you at least let me drive your big car home?”  
“Certainly not, Vera. Don’t be ridiculous. What if we got stopped by the police?”  
“After what we’ve just done you’re worried about that! Well can we at least stop at the fish n’ chip shop on the way then? I'm starving. And before you say anything, I promise not to get grease on your posh leather seats!”


End file.
